


Edmund Pevensie x Reader Blurbs

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Various Edmund blurbs from my tumblr isolemnlyswearpevensie
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Triangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and her soulmate, Edmund, can communicate with thoughts. Edmund happens to have taken this class before and you really need help with this test right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Happy one month anniversary! Edmund Pevensie x reader soulmate au? :D
> 
> A/N: Thank you! First one of the day and it’s my favorite boy! Hell yeah! Enjoy!

Edmund Y/N thought in a panic. Do you remember anything about triangles? 

Y/N sat in her 8 am math lecture (which was the worst decision in her life) taking her midterm. It was geometry, debatably the worst kind of math in the world, and she didn’t have any studying under her belt. Edmund was usually awake at this time, so she prayed he didn’t choose to sleep in. 

Triangles? What are you trying to do? He responded after a few seconds. Y/N let out a relieved sigh, which didn’t go unnoticed by those around her. 

Tangent specifically, I didn’t study this!

You didn’t study anything, love. Y/N’s lips pursed at his cheeky tone. Even inside her head, he was so sarcastic and a bit cocky. Y/N loved it usually but in the middle of her math term where she only had 15 minutes left? Who had the time for cocky soulmates? Not Y/N, that’s for sure. 

What are the values? 

15 centimeters and x centimeters. Theta is opposite of x. 

Come on, Y/N, you could do that in your sleep! I believe in you, truly. 

Y/N’s palms began to clam up as she looked at the clock. She now only had 13 minutes left. 

This isn’t funny, Ed! Help me!

Cheating is against school code, Y/N! Of course, he was going to be difficult. Why wouldn’t he be?

Does it look like I care? 

I can’t see you. Y/N was so close to just skipping the question. 

Fine, forget it! I’ll fail! 

Theta is 0.4, you big baby. Y/N bubbled in the question quickly and skimmed over the next question. 

Ed? Y/N’s tone was soft and hesitant. 

Yes, darling? Edmund’s amused tone and laugh filled her brain. This made the girl smile despite her stress. 

Do you remember anything about circles?


	2. Talk Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund kisses Y/N for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I had to look up what exactly a drabble is. Well, I discovered its a fic that’s exactly 100 words or less. MUCH HARDER THAN I EXPECTED!! But still v fun. We love a challenge. Enjoy!

“You talk too much,” Edmund snickered, leaning down and pressing his lips against Y/N’s.

Y/N didn’t know what to do, her long-term crush was kissing her for the first time. Following her instincts she allowed her body to melt against his and her arms to card around his neck. 

He tasted of coffee and cream, of all things good and safe. Edmund’s hair tickled Y/n’s forehead and his nose brushed against hers. It was intoxicating, and she could picture herself doing this over and over again. 

Y/N pulled away, a smile gracing both of their faces.


	3. Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a barista and she notices her favorite regular, Edmund, has started coming in more frequently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Congrats on the 200 followers!!!! You are AWESOME 💫 Could I have a fluffy and romantic oneshot with Edmund? Please.
> 
> A/N: Thank you! Enjoy! Very sorry this is a little late, but I hope you still like it :)

“Oh, there you are! I was worried you died or something,” Y/N grinned as the familiar face of Edmund Pevensie appeared behind the counter. He grinned, watching the girl type in his normal order. 

“Add a lemon bar to that, will ya?” Y/N punched her friend’s addition into the computer. The two young adults had grown to be close friends, due to Edmund’s caffeine addiction and Y/N’s constant work schedule. He tended to spend hours within the small shop, just chatting with Y/N and pretending to do his school work. But, in reality, he was just watching her work. 

“Oh, an adventurous addition for your first day back in, what, a week? Brings your total to eleven fifty-six,” Edmund swiped his rewards card and put a good amount of cash into the tip jar. “Where’ve you been? I’ve missed watching you anxiously pour your soul into your homework.” 

Edmund matched her steps, sliding away from the counter so he could watch her make his drink. He shoved his hands into his pockets and swayed on his heels. “Siblings were in town, you know how it is. Susan got me a new brew of coffee that her girlfriend likes, and I was stuck drinking it all week to spare her feelings.” 

“Awe, what a good baby brother,” Y/N put the lid on top of his cup and slid it onto the ‘pick up’ counter. “Let me guess? Awful?” 

“I think she got me decaf, personally, I’ve been drained all week. Might’ve been the social pressures of entertaining three people all day, though, so who knows.” He scoffed light-heartedly into his drink, watching as Y/N uses tongs to retrieve his lemon bar. 

“Oh, so this is a well-deserved dessert, got it,” She held out the bar and blushed lightly when his hand brushed hers. She had developed a bit of a crush on Edmund as time passed; he was so charming and laid back. His attitude was the perfect amount of cocky and sarcastic while remaining reserved and sweet. No matter how many times he came into the low-trafficked coffee shop, it still brightened Y/N’s day exponentially. 

“When do you get off?” 

“About half an hour, why? Need me to proofread your essay about whatever-you-study again?” Y/N ran a rag across the counter, her voice light and playful. Edmund leaned against the counter and glanced at the clock. 

“While appreciated, no. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a bite to eat,” He coughs and takes a gulp of his coffee. “With me?” 

Y/N took a coffee sleeve off of the pile and scribbled her address before handing it to Edmund.

She winked, “Pick me up in an hour.” 

~

“When you said bite to eat, I didn’t expect you to go all Gordon Ramsay on me, Pevensie. I’m impressed.” Y/N looked over the wide array of food before her. A light blue blanket was laid out across the grass, multiple different dishes spread out across it. Edmund bashfully shifted his weight between his feet. 

“I didn’t. If I’m being honest, it’s all store-bought. If I did cook, you’d probably be eating ramen,” He laughed nervously and gently pushed her lower back.“Sit, sit,” 

The couple sat on the soft blanket, taking in the atmosphere. They were in the middle of a small park and the sun was just starting to set. Bright oranges, reds, and pinks stained the clouds and a warm breeze rattled the trees. 

“Either way, I’m still impressed. I’ve never been on a date that was so well thought out,” 

“Yeah, well, I wanted it to be special. It’s not every day I get to go on a date with such a pretty girl,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Music started to play and his bashful grin grew even wider. “And a pretty girl I really like, for that matter.” 

Y/N’s entire body felt warm. “Really like, huh?” 

“Well, yeah. Why do you think I come into the shop every day?” 

“Caffeine?” 

Edmund rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sub sandwich. “No, the pretty barista, obviously.” 

“See, I was wondering why you always get coffee at like, 5 pm.”


End file.
